The present invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device in which a solder ball is formed on a semiconductor chip.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a solder ball is formed on a semiconductor chip is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-44986, for example. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-44986 discloses a technique that applies flux containing metal minute particles on an individual terminal of a coupling electrode terminal on a wafer, and fixes a solder ball onto the flux.
Further, a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device that forms a plurality of external terminals by applying flux on a surface of each of a plurality of electrode pads on a semiconductor wafer, thereafter mounting a solder ball on the flux, and further heating the solder ball to melt the solder ball, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-268661, for example.